The Shinigami ChronicLes: Awaken the Darkness
by IKilledMisa
Summary: After his death L has become a shinigami. He meets an old friend and L starts to find a darker side to himself. Once you are in hell only The Devil can help you out. First story in a dark fanfic series.
1. An Old Friend

L looked up at Light. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. _I knew you were_ _Kira_ he thought as he lay dying in Light's arms. There was no point in trying to fight it death was inevitable and L closed his eyes.

For a brief amount of time everything was black but then something strange happened. The black started to change into a swirl of black, grey and white. Strange figures blew past L and the swirl started to form what looked like a tunnel. L timidly started to walk down the tunnel. He could hear screams and wails as he walked at the end of the tunnel a bright white light flashed blinding L briefly. When L finally managed to see everything looked different. Everything had a red tint. He could still tell what colour things were but they were now tinted. He looked down at himself he wasn't wearing what he usually wore. He now wore tight black clothes with a black feather collar, he had a very big belt with skulls attached to it and a pouch hanging from it. _What the hell? Where am I?_ He wondered looking around him. All he saw was a creepy, dry desolate land.

"Good to see you……L" said a chilling voice. L swung around to see a very familiar figure. He wore a tight slightly off the shoulder black top with elegant embroidery around the sleeves and collar, his tight trousers had straps and chains on them and a belt with skulls & crosses and to finish off he had what looked like a black & red cape. His outfit looked a cross between elegance & macabre.

"Beyond?!" Beyond just ran his fingers through his black hair and smiled

"You were expecting someone else?" L looked down at the pouch attached to his belt and saw a death note.

"You're a shinigami?" Beyond nodded

"And now guess what Lawliet. So are you." He laughed at the sight of L's shocked face. "You don't look too happy Lawliet. Is it because your wings haven't grown yet?"

"My wings?" L said trying to come to terms with everything. Beyond smiled and his black & red cape separated into two large black & red bat wings. L looked at them while Beyond smiled proudly.

"I like them. Each shinigami's wings are different though so it's going to be interesting to see what yours look like"

"Why am I here Beyond? I mean why am I a shinigami?" Beyond shrugged

"Who knows? It might be because I called in a favour"

"You made me a shinigami! You bastard!" yelled L and kicked Beyond in the face. The two boys wrestled and L started to strangle Beyond. Beyond started to laugh at L while he tried to kill him. "That's more like it! That's it Lawliet that's why I chose you" he laughed. L stopped and Beyond stood up.

"You can't kill me Lawliet. I'm already dead."

"I don't want to be a shinigami. I don't want to kill" moaned L

"Oh yes you do. You wanted to kill me. I looked into your eyes while you were strangling me. You have the same look in your eyes I have every time I kill. Your eyes contained darkness. The darkness of the soul but you try to keep it buried."

"We're nothing alike" L moaned with his head in his hands

"We're a lot more alike than you think Lawliet. I need to go and get your death note. While I'm gone just think about what I've said" Beyond smiled and walked off.


	2. Epiphany & Rebirth

L crouched down and looked over the barren land. L started to cry. _I don't want to kill_. Then he started to think about what Beyond had said. _He's talking crap, he just wants to annoy me. _A small breeze started to blow and L watched the sand. Thoughts were pouring into L's mind he was becoming confused. L stood up and decided to go for a walk. Beyond would be able to find him. L didn't know how long he'd been walking for but he came across an area filled with bones and rocks. L still hadn't gotten used to scenery and was quite disturbed. In the distance he saw a pair of shinigami. He kicked a skull as he walked towards them and they turned around to look at him. "Who the hell are you?" asked one who looked kinda like a goat

"I'm L Lawliet and who might you be?" said L. He didn't like being spoken to with such disrespect.

"The names Gukku"

"You say your names Lawliet?" asked another shinigami who looked like he was wearing a mask of bone and had a large sickle with him

"Yeah that's right"

"Oh man, you're the one Beyond Birthday's siring. Can't say I'm surprised you two look awfully alike. You're practically twins. The names Deridovely by the way"

"Nice to meet you. What do you mean Beyond's 'siring' me?"

"Well, a sire is basically like a tutor. Maybe this is just gossip you hear around the realm but I heard that Beyond went to Armonia Justin and requested that you be made a shinigami. He was very insistent about it too. Seems like you and him have a lot in common. I mean Beyond usually doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything aside from himself and killing. He usually just keeps to himself and kills but when he saw Rem write your name down he got really excited. You two old friends or something?"

"Well I wouldn't say we're friends but we know each other. He was my heir for a while"

"You know you're actually the first human to have a sire" said Deridovely rolling some dice. "I win. Pay up"

"I'm still human?"

"Well its complicated. You aren't human but you aren't completely a shinigami either. You're on the borderline. Beyond, being your sire will complete your rebirth. You'll still keep your human memories and feelings but you won't be human"

"Where is Beyond anyway?" asked Gukku passing Deridovely a bunch of bones

"He said he was going to get my death note" said L

"Oh he'll be a while then. You wanna play with us?" asked Deridovely

"No thanks I don't gamble"

"Suit yourself. We'll see you around then"

"Yeah thanks" said L and walked off. He sat on a rock he was pretty bored and started arranging the skulls in an orderly fashion. Then he heard the chilling voice over his shoulder.

"BOO!!" It yelled and made L jump. Beyond laughed as he floated in the air. "Did I scare you Lawliet? I'm sorry. Here's your death note" L smacked the death note away

"I don't want it. I don't want to kill"

"Well that's too bad Lawliet because when you finish your transformation into a shinigami you'll have to"

"I can't do it. I can't kill."

"Oh yes you can. You were quite willing to kill me earlier."

"No, I'm not like you. I'm not a murderer"

"Oh yes you are. You and I are both murderers the only difference is you kill people indirectly, you send them away to die and I do it myself." L shook his head

"You're sick. I'm not a murderer. Kira killed you not me."

"Well then tell me. Who had me arrested and put me in the asylum?"

"That's not murder. That's justice" L yelled at Beyond. Beyond stopped floating and folded his wings back into their usual cape appearance. Beyond was starting to get annoyed now.

"Call it what you want but do not doubt, **you are a killer Lawliet!!**" he shouted and threw the note book at L. "You are going to have to kill like it or not".

L looked at the death note. The book that had killed so many people it felt so strange. Maybe Beyond was right, maybe he was a killer. L closed his eyes for a minuet. _Is it true? Won't this make me as bad as Kira?_.

"Beyond"

"What?"

"I can't do it. I can't bring myself to kill directly. Maybe you're right about me being a killer but I can't do it like you" Beyond smiled and put his hand on L's shoulder. Beyond was cold but L couldn't feel it

"That's why I'm here Lawliet. I'm going to teach you. I'll teach you everything about the shinigami realm, yourself and most of all death. So what do you say? Will you do your job? Or are you looking for an eternity of nothingness?" said Beyond and delicately picked up the death note. He held it up in front of L who was thinking deeply about Beyond's offer. _Maybe I should try it, now I am a shinigami it's my purpose._

"Beyond, can I kill whoever I want?"

"Yes, as long as they don't have a death note. If they have a death note its up to the shinigami who originally owned that note to kill them."

"So I can't kill Kira?"

"No, that job is up to Ryuk"

"Ryuk? I thought Rem was the owner" Beyond shook his head

"You were supposed to. There were two notes. Light hid Ryuk's note book and gave up ownership while he was in confinement and lost all memories of the death note. Then when you arrested that Yotsuba bloke and he touched Rem's note book his memories returned. Then he made a deal with Rem that if she killed you he'd save Misa. I watched it all." L had his thumb in his mouth. He was furious. Such an insult to his name was not acceptable. Kira had disgraced him.

"I can see that look in your eyes Lawliet. The look of a killer" Beyond smiled cruelly

"Teach me everything you know." said L coldly taking the death note. Beyond chuckled wickedly and held out his hand to L and L took it.

"Are you sure you're ready to venture to the darker regions of your soul?"

"Yes" said L quickly and viciously. Beyond looked into his dark circled eyes. The man who once dedicated his life to solving crime was finally opening into the darker side of himself.

"Very well then." He said and smiled. L started to scream, he dropped to his knees. His vision was going blood red. All he was seeing was pain. Every scream, every tear that was shed, all the nightmares, all the pain ever felt was flashing in front of his eyes and shooting through his body like the fires in hell. Beyond stood staring at the screaming L.

"Just relax. Don't fight it. It'll only hurt more" he said opening his wings and hovering again.

"My back!!" screamed L he was in pure agony. Two bumps were starting to grow on L's back they were pulsating as L screamed. Suddenly two skeletal wings shot out of L's back. He screamed as they tore through his skin. A thin skin started to grow around the skeleton wings. L was punching the floor he was in so much pain.

"Don't worry Lawliet it will all be over soon" Beyond reassured him

The skin had finished growing around the skeleton and beautiful plumage of black & white feathers burst out the black had a shimmer of blue to it. L's vision returned and he lay down panting.

Beyond landed and looked at L. He helped him up. L was in so much pain. L's wings twitched. "Congratulations Lawliet. You've just finished your rebirth. You are now a full shinigami" Beyond smiled proudly.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I'd love to know your opinions on it.**

**Please Review**


	3. The First Kill

"Don't struggle with it. If you relax then it will come naturally" said Beyond sitting on a pile of bones playing idly with a human skull. His cape-like wings draped over the across them. L was trying to get used to his beautiful white & black angel wings. Every time he tried to fly he would just fall and a bunch of feathers would fall out. Eventually L managed to get his feet off the ground and hover. "Beyond how am I doing now?" he asked

"To be or not to be that is the question!" yelled out Beyond talking to the skull and re-enacting Hamlet

"Hey Beyond!"

"What?"

"Look, I'm hovering"

"Great that means we can move onto other stuff. You'll get used to flying" he said carelessly throwing the skull over his shoulder. It smashed into pieces against the rocks. L flinched as the skull shattered but Beyond didn't even blink. L looked at the smashed skull and started to have second thoughts about being a shinigami.

"Beyond I can't do this"

"What? We haven't done anything yet"

"I can't bring myself to kill anyone"

"What are you talking about? You chose this"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did. I gave you the choice that I never had. I asked whether you would do your job or have an eternity of nothingness. You chose this"

"No! No you've set me up!" shouted L he knew Beyond was right but he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill.

"There's the Lawliet who wanted to be a shinigami. The dark part of your soul is taking over now"

"No, I don't want this you Devil!!" Beyond laughed as the frustrated L ran off.

L didn't stop running until he reached an area of the shinigami realm which was covered in what looked like giant eyeballs. He walked up to one of them and looked through. He could see the human world. _So this is how Beyond watched me _he thought. His new vision was strange he could see everyone's name and life span there were names and numbers floating everywhere. "Show me Light Yagami" he said to it. The window to the human world suddenly swirled and showed Light and the task force talking. L put his thumb to his lips and listened.

* * *

"So if we seriously want to continue the investigation, we will at the very least have to keep L's death a secret and act like we are still working under him"

"The only questions are who will play the role of L and what to do with the murder notebook?"

"What are you talking about Light? You're the only one who can play L."

* * *

"Those bastards! I just died two days ago and they're making my murderer the new L" L growled a vicious fire was building up inside of him. He wanted to scream. He took out the death note Beyond had given him and opened it. The quill just touched the paper. _I can't kill him because he has a death note_. L screamed he was so furious. Not only had he lost his life but his proud name was given to his own murderer. "Dishonourable, vile submission" L hissed narrowing his eyes. He wanted to write Light's name. His hand was shaking. "Show me death row!!" he screamed. L wrote down the name of the first person he saw. 40 seconds later the person collapsed into cardiac arrest. L smiled he was pretending it was Light. The man stopped twitching and just lay on the floor his face twisted. Then L heard a familiar insane chuckle from behind him. He turned and saw Beyond and realised what he'd done. _Oh god!_ He thought.

"Ah-he he, my philosopher, my martyr. Has finally taken a life." Chuckled Beyond and swaggered up to the shocked L. "Oh yes! This calls for a celebration." He swept L off the floor and started to dance with him singing from _Le Nozze di Figaro_.

"_Non più andrai, farfallone amoroso, Notte e giorno d'intorno girando_" L just pushed him off.

"Get off of me"

"Awww what's wrong Lawliet?" L just crouched down and put his thumb to his mouth

"How long were you standing there?" L wanted to cry

"Long enough Lawliet. Ya know Lawliet. Using the death note isn't always bad. You can help people with it."

"How can killing help people? I'm in Hell" moaned L. Beyond put his head next to L's ear

"In Hell only the Devil can help you out and according to you I'm the Devil" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Le Nozze di Figaro (The Marriage of Figaro) is an opera by Mozart 'Non piu andrai' is my favorite song from it. Next chapter coming soon.**

**I'm thinking about turning this story into a sort of chronicaL's. Please let me know what you think of this idea and review. Luv ya.**

* * *


	4. Euthanasia

_What have I done? I'm as bad as the monster that killed me._ L sat with his wings wrapped around him like he was in a cocoon. What had happened to him? That person didn't deserve to die. He hadn't done anything to L. Justice was served on him. It was Kira who deserved to die. L wished he could turn back the clock. He couldn't believe what he'd done.

"Lawliet, come on out of there. You can't hide behind your wings forever" moaned Beyond Birthday who was writing names down in his notebook

"Go away! I can try"

"You couldn't hide behind your computer forever"

"This is your entire fault Beyond"

"I didn't make you right that guys name in the notebook. I've got my own names to write. Admit it Lawliet, you are a killer."

"Shut up!" L covered his ears inside his wings. He couldn't stand that word. Maybe he'd just have to accept it and get on with life as a shinigami. He still had so much to learn though. He opened up his wings the blue shimmer that the black had shinned. He watched Beyond writing names in the notebook.

**'Lucy Claymons. Murder. Dies from swallowing glass hidden in food.'**

"Like it?" asked Beyond proudly

"Are all your killings as gross as that?" Beyond shrugged

"Not all but most of them are. Some more than others" L sneered and turned away. Beyond rolled his eyes and sighed he genuinely did not understand why L had such a problem with killing. Beyond closed his death note and put it in its pouch. He roughly grabbed L's arm. "What the hell?"

"Get up. We're going to 'help' some people" said Beyond his cape separating into his two wings. L had to fly with him. The two travelled to where the windows to the human world were. The window swirled and there came a picture of a man in a hospital bed he was attached to a life support machine. L looked at the man he looked so sad.

"Lawliet, are you just going to let that man suffer like that?"

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to. You're trying to tempt me into killing again. You truly are like Lucifer, Beyond"

"You want that man to keep suffering? Look at his life span he's got many years left. Many years of lying strapped to a machine. Don't you think it's better for him to be put out of his misery now? Stop his family from getting false hope and make room in the hospital for new patients. All you have to do is write his name and that's all"

L looked at the man. It's true that it would be better if the man was put out of his misery but what gave L the right to do that? He was in a war in his mind. He couldn't say that he wasn't capable of killing because he knew that wasn't true. _I'm a shinigami now. I can do this, it's my purpose and what's more I'm helping._ L nervously took his notebook out from its pouch and took his quill. His hand was shaking. He looked at Beyond who was smiling and nodded slightly. L closed his eyes and started to write.

**'Julius Barker. Dies peacefully' **

40 seconds later the bar on the man's life support machine went flat. L took a big breath. Beyond rubbed L's back. "How do you feel?"

"As if you didn't know"

"You feel good? You just helped someone."

"I don't feel good but I feel better"

"Why's that Lawliet?"

"Because I freed that person from pain. I can't help people in life anymore but I can help them in death" a small smile started to grow on L's face. _Maybe being a shinigami isn't gonna be all bad _thought L to himself. Deep down he was starting to get a bit worried that he was pleased that he just killed someone.

"Told you it wasn't completely bad Lawliet" Beyond stroked L's face. "Wanna help some more people Lawliet?" he asked softly. L nodded reluctantly. Beyond observed L. Watching him finish off the living dead. People in comas, people with cancer he finished them one by one. L did 5 people and then he had to stop. "I feel sick" he moaned

"Don't be silly. You're dead you can't be sick" _He's still struggling to come to terms with this_ thought Beyond

"What gives you and me the right to take human life?"

"Lawliet we've talked about this. We're gods of death. We have every right and what's more it's our job. Why do you find it so difficult to accept this? You even admitted you felt better after you stopped that person's suffering"

"Yes but something just keeps holding me back and I keep coming back to the fact that you're a murderer and also tried to surpass me"

"Oh you doubt my sincerity I understand. Say look at it this way, you kill to help people like you helped people in life. I kill just for a laugh like I did in life. We're like the Ying-Yang of the shinigami realm."

"You got a point there Beyond. Ok I'll kill but only people who are in pain and don't you try and corrupt me. You've done that enough already."

"I promise. There's still a lot to teach you though"


	5. Rules & Decisions

"Ok the shinigami rules are simple, boring and hardly anybody obeys them. Most important rule is you must never use the death note to save a human's life. The job of a shinigami is to take life away, got it?"

"Yeah"

"Next. The human realm. Normally the only time a shinigami is allowed to go to the human realm is if they drop their death note but you and me being born humans then turned shinigami are allowed to go whenever we want as long as we let Armonia Justin or the Old Man know. You know the rules of the death note but that 13 day rule was fake"

"I knew it! He got that damn Ryuk or Rem to write it in"

"Yep it's all B.S. If you do drop your death note into the human realm and someone picks it up you have to stay with that human 24/7 until either the death note is full or the person dies of old age. The only shiningami who would be allowed to kill the note holder would be the shinigami who owned the death note. That's part of the contract between shinigami and human. Get it?"

"Yeah. What happens if I break the rules?" Beyond shrugged

"It's up to the Old Man. If you're thinking of killing Light Yagami your punishment will be death"

"Awww crap" L sulked. "Hey Beyond just after I died I ended up in a sort of vortex thingee. What was that?"

"Oh! The Tunnel of the Dead. That's how shinigami are created. I don't know exactly HOW but that's were they come from. All those shadows and screams you saw and heard where the souls of the dead, not all of them killed by shinigami of course. The Tunnel of the Dead is also our way to get to the human realm. The Eyes of the World are how we see into the human realm. You can look wherever you want just tell it. You can even look in buildings or listen to conversations."

"Ok. What are the other rules?"

"That's pretty much it but very few shinigami follow them or even know 'em. Oh yeah, you're only allowed to have one notebook. The only reason Ryuk had two was because he swiped Sidoh's"

"Eh? Who's Sidoh?" Beyond burst into a fit of laughter

"He's the most stupid shinigami you will EVER meet. He can't even remember fellow shinigami's names. He's a real sissy too, it's ever so much fun to scare him."

"He sounds like this guy I used to work with called Matsuda"

"Touta Matsuda? Yeah, he's the shinigami version of that guy. **A complete dumb arse!!**" Beyond was rolling around laughing like a hyena. L was starting to feel miserable. He missed being alive. Sure helping people who were in pain with mercy killings was fine. It wasn't as if he was breaking the law or anything but it just wasn't the same. He missed the thrill of fighting crime. L sighed and put his thumb to his lips. Beyond suddenly quit laughing. "Hey Lawliet what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Beyond. I'm just finding it hard to adjust. I'm going to look in the Eyes of the World"

"Alrighty then. I'll see ya later" said Beyond knowing that L wanted to be alone.

L sat watching through the eye down at Light. He wanted so desperately to write his name down. _What would be the point? I'd just die again. He's killed me once I'm not letting him kill me twice _he thought to himself_. _L watched filled with venom. He wanted to cry again. It was torture watching Kira get away with this and he couldn't do a thing about it. He changed the eye to a hospital in Africa. He scanned each place for someone suffering if there wasn't a cure or they were too far gone he wrote the name down. Each time he felt slightly better. At least I'm not breaking the law, Kira and I'm helping people. He had started to get used to euthanasia. He always put the same thing down.

**'Dies peacefully'**

Unlike Beyond, who would put down very gory or painful yet creative deaths. They truly were like the Ying-Yang of death. L kept trying to think of ways he could catch Kira out or at least make it difficult for him. He sometimes sat for hours with his thumb in his mouth thinking of something. He had decided. He was going to do his duty as a shinigami and continue his euthanasia but he was also going to do whatever he could to help capture Kira. After all being originally born into the human realm he could take as many trips down there as he wanted, as long as he told someone. Beyond Birthday would help him since he was killed by Kira and L knew he enjoyed causing trouble. Since L had become a shinigami, he and Beyond had developed a strange friendship. They were now more like brothers. L didn't care what or how long it would take. He was Kira's arch-nemesis in life and he was going to be Kira's arch-nemesis in death too.

* * *

**A/N: So many thanks to all of you who reviewed. I never thought shinigami L would be so popular. *gives you a present***

**Since you all have been so supportive I have decided to create 'The Shinigami ChronicaL's' which are going to be adventures about shinigami L & shinigami BB. Obviously this is the first one and as soon as I think of the next one I'll put it up for you (I don't know how many they'll be). Yes it will contain L & BB making plans from beyond the grave, doing things to help solve the Kira case and basicly be a pain in Kira's ass LOL.**

**Luv ya all and thanks so much. XXX**


End file.
